Ipod challenge fics
by LizzyL
Summary: My fics for MVP is My Drug of Choice Ipod challenge will be going here.
1. Gasolina Daddy Yankee

**Here is the first one from **MVP is My Drug of Choice** Ipod **challenge. Just in case if you don't know what it was. It the following: Put your ipod or MP3 player or Itunes on shuffle and write 10 one shots for your favorite pairing with the 10 first songs that come up.

So your have been Tag…… by me now…. Lizzy…

The pairing for the each of the 10 songs will be Lisa Marie Varon and Steve Borden aka Victoria and Sting. I never did one shots.. So hope you like….

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just using them for fictions reason. **

**1. Gasolina - Daddy Yankee**

**It happen to a very hot day in Orlando Florida today but it was always hot there. Lisa was driving down the road in her new model car that she got hook up thanks to her place. She notice the that she was about to go on empty. She starts to pray gently with a soft growl. **

**Lisa Marie: Please.. Just make it to the next exit… **

**Just as it seems she was that when her car just give out on her right there on the road. She felt so embarrassed about this. She climb out of her car as she kept her blinkers on to let the other cars know to just passed by her. She sighed softly as she starts to pull out her cell phone and notice she had one bar on it. She dials for her friend Gail and that just when it died on her once Gail pick up her cell. Lisa Marie sat there hoping for someone to see if someone would come by and help her. That when a car pull up right behind her. She notice this and start to walked toward the car and a soft smile came across her face. She stop in her tracks with a soft smile on her face as she place her hands on her hips. **

**Lisa Marie: Look who we have here.. **

**It was Steve Borden who just happen to coming out of that car that stop. He walked over to Lisa Marie with a huge grin on his face. It has been years since he have seen her. The last time when she was N.W.O girl for a bit back in WCW along time ago. **

**Steve: It has been years. I have been watching you on Raw and believe me. You should listen to Gail at times. **

**He smirks gently looking over at her placing his shades on the top of his head as she just gently smirks. She starts to dig her foot into the sand that was on the ground where the cars were on the side of the road stuck at. **

**Lisa Marie: Too much loyal to WWE but just maybe you can help me. You see my car just ran out of gas. I want to go buy a gallon of gas at the station. Do you think you can take me there? **

**He shrugs softly as he motion for her to follow him to his car. He looked over at his son who about 16 now. He told his son to stay back there with Lisa Maria car as she hop in and they both drove down to the gas station and Lisa Marie place on the radio and "****Gasolina - Daddy Yankee" came playing. She starts to dance a bit in her seat singing to it laughing a bit. Steve just starts to chuckles softly. **

**Steve: My son love this song! I think it because about filling up your car or something. **

**Lisa Marie shook her head and just burst out into laughing as she looked over Steve. **

**Lisa Marie: You think that what this song is about… filling up your car with gasoline. **

**Steve look over at her before looking back on the road and shrugs. **

**Steve: What else it could be about? **

**She smirks as she looked over at him. **

**Lisa Marie: I would show you but you are a man of the lord and also married. **

**Steve turn beat red and Lisa Marie just laughs as he told his self he would tell his son not to listen to this song anymore. **


	2. SemiCharmed Life Third Eye Blind

**Here is the first second from ****MVP is My Drug of Choice**** Ipod challenge. Just in case if you don't know what it was. It the following: Put your ipod or MP3 player or Itunes on shuffle and write 10 one shots for your favorite pairing with the 10 first songs that come up.**

**So your have been Tag…… by me now…. Lizzy… **

**The pairing for the each of the 10 songs will be Lisa Marie Varon and Steve Borden aka Victoria and Sting. I never did one shots.. So hope you like…. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just using them for fictions reason. **

**2. Semi-Charmed Life - Third Eye Blind**

_I'm not listening when you sayGoodbye..."I believe in the sand beneath my toes The beach gives a feeling An earthy feelingI believe in the faith that grows And the four right chords could make me cry When I'm with you I feel like I could die And that would be all right All right_

Lisa Marie came down the stairs with her bags in her hand. Steve was sitting on the couch reading his Bible it seems. Lisa Marie have decide to end this between her and Steve. She felt it was best for them both since it seems they both can't agree about things. She looked over at him sitting in the living room wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with his dark brown hair turning the pages of his Bible. She walked inside of the living room and he felt her presence in the room. He placed his Bible to the side as he looked up at her.

Steve: Do you think I am going to just let it end like this?

Lisa Marie just sighed softly as she sat down across from him as she looked into his eyes playing a bit with her hands as she looked up again at him.

Lisa Marie: Love… I mean Steve you have to face the fact this wasn't going to work out with us both working for two different companies. Everyone can't be like a Shane Helms and Talia in this industry.

She place some of her hair behind her ear and Steve reaches over towards her and he place his hands on her face softly. Every time when he touch her she starts to have soft shivers of pleasure going up and down her body. She close her eyes as held back some tears.

Lisa Marie: Steve.. Don't make this harder then it already it is.. This is …

He gently place a finger across her mouth as he shook his head as he lean his forehead against her softly.

Steve: do you think I am going to actually let you sit here and say those words to me… you not going to say to two words that can tear me apart. Not only me.

He made Lisa Marie look at him into his eyes and when she try to break that eye contract with him. She just couldn't because every time when Steve look into someone eyes it was like he was reading right into the person soul. Once his eyes felt on Lisa's eyes he read her soul till the point she was draw to him and try her best to fight the connection they had. She lost that fight it seems.

Steve: I love you Lisa Marie Varon. You are my heart and soul and I want you to know that . You and I both know if you walked out of that door right now. That I will come after you and do whatever in my power to bring you back to me.

She let soft tears fall as she shook her head as she got up and walked over to her suit case.

Lisa Marie: You have…

She walked out of the house and Steve was determine he would make sure she come back into his life as he sat back in his chair lost in his thoughts.

_I'm not listening when you sayGoodbye..."I believe in the sand beneath my toes The beach gives a feeling An earthy feelingI believe in the faith that grows And the four right chords could make me cry When I'm with you I feel like I could die And that would be all right All right_


	3. Cassidy And Alicia Keys No One

**Here is the first second from ****MVP is My Drug of Choice**** Ipod challenge. Just in case if you don't know what it was. It the following: Put your ipod or MP3 player or Itunes on shuffle and write 10 one shots for your favorite pairing with the 10 first songs that come up.**

**So your have been Tag…… by me now…. Lizzy… **

**The pairing for the each of the 10 songs will be Lisa Marie Varon and Steve Borden aka Victoria and Sting. I never did one shots.. So hope you like…. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just using them for fictions reason. **

3. Cassidy And Alicia Keys - No One

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cuzEverything's going to be alright_

_People keep talking they can say what they like_

_But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

Lisa Marie Varon was inside of the diva locker room at an event that the company she working was doing in a city. She was getting ready for the show and just talking with a few of the girls. That when there was a knock on the door and Shane O Mac pop his head into the locker room with a soft smile.

Shane: Hey girls.

Lisa Marie and some of the girls give him a soft wave. He walked inside of the locker room with his hands inside of his pockets looking over at girls. Lisa Marie notice that he seems a bit uneasy as he was moving a bit back and fourth on his feet. Lisa Marie raised an eye brow over at him along with Nattie who happen to be there.

Nattie: Is everything ok? You seem uneasy about something.

Shane O Mac just nods softly as took a deep breath looking over at Lisa Marie.

Shane: My father would like to have a word with you Lisa.

Lisa wonder what Vince want to talk to her about. She thought maybe it about her been push at last or something. She follow him out of the locker room but notice that Shane just wasn't his self. They stop in front of his office and Shane look over at with a soft sighed.

Shane: Just don't let my father make you see different about things.

Lisa Marie wonder what he meant about that as she walked inside of Vince's office. He was playing a bit in door golf it seems once she had walked inside of his little office he have at the arena. Lisa Marie fold her arms gently as she looked over at him.

Lisa Marie: You want to see me.. Vince.

Vince fix his brown suit he had on that day on him as she walked over to his desk and sat down on the top of it. He point down to a chair but Lisa Marie shook her head no as she looked over at him.

Vince: You might not like what I have to say to you about your… boyfriend Sting….

Lisa Marie just gently rolled her eyes as she stood there listening to Vince.

_Cutie you my real wife_

_This aint a movie_

_This real life_

_They could say what the feel like_

_But things still rightI feel like they could neva eva break us up_

_And if I'm dreamin then I pray they neva wake us up_

_They hate on us_

_Trynna ruin our relationship_

_They make me sick_

_But they could neva make us split_

Steve Borden just finish a match against Samon Joe inside of the ring. He came walking through the tunnel at TNA into the backstage area. He just had this big grin on his face because of a great match that he just put on with the help and thanks to Joe. To Steve Joe was going to be one of those wrestlers that everyone will need to look out for. He could that young man making a lot of history in the wrestling industry. He was walking towards his locker room and was going to try catch up with Lisa Marie his girlfriend and that when he walk right into Kevin Nash. Kevin Nash looked over at his friend and gently place a hand on his shoulder with a grin.

Kevin: Like always man did great out there.

Steve just playfully smirks over at his old time friend throwing his arm over shoulder like there were brothers.

Steve: Joe should be getting some of the praise also. It wouldn't have been a great match without him.

Kevin and Steve just stop a bit in the hallway as he Kevin look over at him. Steve could sense something off his friend face. Steve and Kevin have been friends for a long time so he knew when Kevin was about to say something to him he might not like.

Steve: You know.. You can tell.. So spill it.

Kevin told him that Jeff Jarrett along with Dixie Cater want to meet him about something. He had a feeling what it could have been about as he walked towards the office and just close the door behind as he walked inside.

_i know_

_some people try_

_try to difide something so real_

_go to the end of time im tell you there's no one_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_to get in the way of what i feel for you _

Lisa Marie just finish her taping as he walked inside of her the hotel room she is sharing with one of the girls that night. She took a shower and jump online and just smiled gently as she look on her buddy list and notice who she was hoping she would see online. She hit the name "SteveBwcw" and send the person an IM.

Lisa Marie: You won't believe what happen to me today.

Steve was in the middle of sending an email to his kids letting them know how things were going. He notice the IM and finish up the email and start to reply back to Lisa Marie.

Steve: hmmm.. Let me guess…Vince try to tell you the worst reason why you shouldn't be with a TNA Wrestler just like how I got the speech of been with a WWE Diva.

Lisa Marie read his reply and shook her head laughing. She starts to gently just smile as she was typing back to him.

Lisa Marie: It sad to see how they aren't trying to support us but try to have us either against one or another. They try to put doubts in our head about us two and try to get us both to see if we are doing the same thing.

Steve just nods softly with a bit a smirks.

Steve: People true colors are always show when they realized it or not. We just know this. We just will have to prove them wrong like we have been doing everyday since the first day we become a couple. An item. You know I love you with all my heart and I know you love with me with every part of your soul. So you don't ever have to worry about me letting their so called doubt enter my mind.

She starts to blushes as she read his words. It seems Steve had a way with words especially when he expressive his feelings toward her. She reply back.

Lisa Marie: I know my Dark Angel. That why I trust you with my heart and no one. I mean no one can break us apart.

They start to talk for the rest of the night till they both just couldn't keep their eyes opening anymore.

Next Song….. Lost without you by Robin Thicke…


End file.
